<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titans and Time by AshWinterGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946794">Titans and Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray'>AshWinterGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WonderBat (but not that one) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eyes, F/M, Fluff, Lazarus Pit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Donna have come out from battling the Endless Horde with feelings that have left them attacked to each other. But when an opportunity comes for them to spend time away, they take it. </p><p>They need to define themselves before they define their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Donna Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WonderBat (but not that one) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Titans and Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably not what you were expecting, but I was originally answering a question and this came out...so meh...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It wasn’t until the next morning that anyone actually acknowledged what they had all seen last night. Oddly enough, it was Damian who voiced it.</p><p>            “I suppose congratulations are in order. Very few have managed to banish the Pit from their bodies.”</p><p>            Jason fork froze halfway to his mouth as he thought Damian’s statement over. Had he actually banished the Pit from his body? It was kind of nice not to have that nag at his anger anymore. He hadn’t really had time to dwell on the lack of pure, righteous fury with the Horde being so endless.</p><p>            “I…guess…” Jason finally voiced. “Not sure how I banished it. Probably wouldn’t have even noticed if Donna had pointed it out.”</p><p>            Damian tsked but continued to eat his breakfast. Jason, however, was not allowed such luxury as Dick suddenly grabbed his face and began to stare intently at Jason’s eyes. Jason was too exhausted to really fight back. The adrenaline of decades was bleeding out of his body, not giving him the best reaction time at the moment.</p><p>            “Wow, Little Wing, I forgot how bright your eyes used to be,” Dick breathed in awe, grinning like a lunatic. “What color did you used to call them, Babs?”</p><p>            “Teal. They’re teal.”</p><p>            Wait…when had Barbara gotten here? Now that Jason looked around, Steph was here too. And Kate. He thought Duke had been with friends last night, but he had gotten home too. Dick eventually released Jason’s face, still smiling, and Jason let his gaze sweep around the table.</p><p>            Donna was eating, though she reached to give Jason’s leg a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Tim was also eating, but he seemed relieved Jason was home, which was nice. Tim was definitely his favorite sibling. Babs gave him a smile, as did Duke. Kate ruffled his hair, nearly getting tangle in the curls. Steph laughed at the sight, and Cass giggled. Even little Helena seemed to be staring at his eyes, though Selina was trying to remind her of manners.</p><p>            And Bruce was staring at his eyes as if he couldn’t believe it.</p><p>            Bruce had worn the same expression when Jason finally took off the cowl last night in the cave. Jason had been too tired to really talk about it, mostly showering and eating before he completely passed out. It had been one thing for Jason to work to control his rage so he could be near his baby sister, and he still refused to spend too much time here because of the rage and the Pit.</p><p>            But there was hope in Bruce’s eyes, and Jason was reminded of late night conversations with Tim over pictures that would make Donna jealous. Pictures of a boy who believed he had magic. And of a man who had tried his awkward best to be a father.</p><p>            “If you don’t mind, B,” Jason decided after a moment. “I’d like to stay at the Manor till I recuperate. I think it’s time for a vacation.”</p><p>            A sharp sound escaped Bruce’s lip. “That’s fine, Jason. Whatever you need.”</p><p>            Donna seemed put out by this response, but Jason knocked their knees together, locking eyes. An entire conversation passed between them and Donna went back to her food as Jason did the same.</p><p>            The rest of the Bats, and Diana, would later call the entire exchange unnerving.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>            The Red Hood still carried guns, but the bullets remained rubber, and they were only used in emergencies. No one could quite figure out what caused the shift, but suddenly, the Red Hood favored swords and knives. It was both a relief and a thing to be feared.</p><p>            It was a startling shift, but not as startling as the day Red Hood vanished completely.</p><p>            “You sure about this?” Tim asked his older brother.</p><p>            “Everyone needs to start over, right?” Jason grinned down at Tim. “This is my way of doing that. Besides, its not forever. Just until I get a better grasp of who I am. And no offense to B, but I’m not going to be able to do that while he hovers.”</p><p>            “None taken,” Bruce placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “That doesn’t mean you won’t be welcome home.”</p><p>            “Course I’ll come home,” Jason scoffed as if Bruce was being ridiculous. “I’ve had Donna’s cooking, and unless someone else in the Tower besides myself is at least a decent cook, there is no way I’m going to survive without Alfred’s cooking.”</p><p>            Dick snorted.</p><p>            “Besides,” Jason shot Dick a glare before turning to lock eyes with Bruce. “This is my family. Can’t stay away for too long, now can I?”</p><p>            “Aw! Little Wing loves us!”</p><p>            “Stop ruining the moment, Dick!”</p><p>            “If you imbeciles are done arguing, we are going to be late,” Damian snapped at them. “The Titans are waiting.”</p><p>            “We know,” Tim groaned. “We’re coming.”</p><p>            With that goodbye, the four brothers set off for Titans Tower.</p><p>            “Ten bucks says he and Donna get engaged by the time they come back.”</p><p>            Bruce whipped his head around to Duke.</p><p>            “You kidding? Fifteen says they’ll be married.”</p><p>            His head whipped to Stephanie.</p><p>            “I thought…already married?”</p><p>            He thought he might pass out when he looked to Cass.</p><p>            Next to him, Selina burst out laughing. “Alright you guys. Inside. You’ll give poor Bruce a heart attack.”</p><p>            Bruce could only stand and contemplate in growing dread as he realized the three could be right. The worst part was, Jason would never forgive him if he tried to sabotage his relationship with Donna, and Diana might as well kill him. Dang it. He just got his son home and now he might be getting married?</p><p>            It was too much.</p><p>            He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to handle being a grandfather either. He needed to sit down.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>            The day Jason left with his brothers to be with the Titans, Red Hood died. Figuratively, of course, but Jason had changed. It had been roughly 45 years with Donna, fighting the horde, longer than Bruce and Diana’s time because both Jason and Donna agreed a man should spend time with his wife. Jason had forgotten the weight of a gun in his hand. Blades had a far more comfortable weight and shape than the bulk and recoil of a gun. So he became someone new. It was Dick’s idea, said as a joke, but Jason had liked the idea. A combination of two aliases, and a relation to a great hero.</p><p>            Robin Hood.</p><p>            And in a way, it was a tribute to Roy, a friend and lover.</p><p>            “Puppy pile!”</p><p>            Donna laughed as Gar launched himself across the room, landing on Donna and Jason while shifting to the shape of a golden retriever. Jason, who had been fast asleep, startled awake with a gasp but wrapped his arms around the eager kid. He’d grown used to Gar’s eagerness to join with cuddling, and he didn’t mind either.</p><p>            “I thought you guys were getting pizza?” Jason shot a look to Kori, who was grinning at them.</p><p>            “We already got it,” Jamie shrugged, placing a take-out box in front of Jason and Donna. “But you were both asleep, and after the fight you put up to save Rose from her dad, none of us wanted to wake you up.”</p><p>            “Sorry,” Jason yawned, moving his arms so Gar could wiggle off his chest. “I keep doing that.”</p><p>            “Given the circumstances of your connection and your sleep schedule, none of us are complaining,” Damian threw a pillow at Jason’s head. “But that being said, you should eat before you decide to rest again.”</p><p>            Jason rolled his eyes as he sat up, slowly detaching from Donna as he reached for the pizza box. He’d have to thank Jamie later because he knew there wouldn’t have been any left had he or Damian not spoken up. But he just bit into a slice, offering a plate to Donna as they leaned into each other.</p><p>            Tomorrow would be the first time either would be separated from the other for more than seven hours. Donna would be going to Themyscira for a festival, and Jason would be going home to be with family. Both would be without the other for a week. Cassie and the Bats were clearly worried.</p><p>            Jason and Donna, however, were not.</p><p>            “Ready?”</p><p>            “Yeah,” Jason laced his fingers with her. “Maybe we’ll get our answers, too.”</p><p>            “I hope so,” Donna curled into Jason’s chest. “I keep praying for answers, but I have not received Athena’s wisdom.”</p><p>            In fact, Jason and Donna were rather relieved by the ability to stay away from the other. The two had come to an agreement that they would “take a break”, though they weren’t sure that was the right term. They hadn’t actually discussed what their relationship was. It wasn’t that there was unease, but neither could deny the fact that their relationship was built under odd circumstances. They wanted to be sure that they would be willing to keep that relationship if they were separated.</p><p>            They set rules, too. 1.) No contact with the other unless the nightmares proved too strong. 2.) Try to live in the moment, not in the last 45 years. 3.) Focus on the people around you and try to connect with them as the new you.</p><p>            A short list of rules, but necessary. They recited them every night for the last two weeks since Diana came up with the invitation for the festival on Themyscira, and Jason realized he needed to return home to visit. Without Jason.</p><p>            Despite the threat of separation, they were ready.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>            On the first day, Jason and Donna suffered nightmares but refused to call the other, forcing themselves into old activities they loved and trying new ones. On the second day, the two spent the entire day with their mentors (respectably). On the third day, they found that being around their family was easier. On the fourth day, they spent the time getting to know themselves in this new dynamic. On the fifth day, the two nearly broke their agreement of no contact but forced themselves to keep moving. On the sixth day, both came to accept their fate, but oddly found that the acceptance made their time among their family far more enjoyable.</p><p>            On the seventh day, Jason Peter Todd and Donna Troy of Themyscira enjoyed the day to its fullest, knowing that they would soon see the other.</p><p>            Donna arrived on the first day of the new week bright and early only to get the news that there was an Arkham breakout and that the Bats would be occupied. It was clear that the Titans were worried about how Donna would react, but she just smiled and went to find Lilith.</p><p>            Jason showed up at two in the morning of the ninth day, wrapping his arms around her waist and taking a deep, long breath as he nestled his head into her shoulder and pressed her back to his chest. Donna, who had been mid-conversation with Garth, melted in his embrace and continued her conversation.</p><p>            “Are you alright?”</p><p>            Garth had left, leaving the two to rock back and forth in the embrace of the other.</p><p>            “Fine,” Jason assured. “Tim got a nasty gash on his left arm, and Dick may or may not have hit his head at some point, but I’ve only got the usual cuts and bruises.”</p><p>            Donna lifted Jason’s arm from her waist just enough so she could turn around face him. The bright color of his eyes made her smile. She could get lost in them now that they weren’t trapped against an endless horde of monsters.</p><p>            “Happy belated birthday,” Donna grinned up at him. “Was it a good one?”</p><p>            Jason’s grin was blinding. “Yeah it was. Finally figured out when Alfred’s birthday is too. He told <em>Helena</em> but not the rest of us, and I just so happened to overhear her give him his present.”</p><p>            “Birthday twins?”</p><p>            “Birthday twins. Don’t tell the others, though. He still wants to see them try to figure it out.”</p><p>            Donna giggled, earning a kiss she gladly returned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>